shivafandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten Goddess
Reviled as the Destroyer of Worlds, the name of Shiva is anethema to nearly everyone in the Galaxy. In the Golden Age of Heroes, she was a God of the Dragon pantheon and the wife of Crash. She was honored as a wise and beloved goddess. For eons she was the gentle God Queen, protecting the Galaxy from the volatile temper of her husband, but one day she went mad and engaged on a spree of murder in destruction unseen before or since. Charged by a mysterious source of energy, she became little more than a ravenous beast, wiping out entire civilizations and committing genocide on a planetary scale seemingly for the fun of it. She was ultimately defeated by her son Shine, who absorbed the power of all the other Gods to become a being powerful enough to stop her. After a titanic battle which rocked the galaxy, he managed to trap his mother inside a crystal prison at the cost of his life. This prison failed to contain her completely, and her power constantly leaked out of it enabling whoever held it to use her power to achieve any effect he wished for regardless of the consequences. However, using the Bloodstone, as this crystal prison came to be called, opened one's mind to the maddened energies of Shiva and would turn the user into an empty husk of her will. The Stone was taken by the High Lords and kept safe by SENTINEL, until they later lost it themselves to the sarans. In the Golden Age of Heroes, Shiva was widely beloved by all. She was the spitting image of her grandmother Eve, and was regarded as transcendantly beautiful. Her demeanor was very gentle and she genuinely cared for the welfare of the Galaxy. All this changed when she was bonded to the Celestial essence which once belonged to Lucifer. Tainted by his leftover hate, the essence fell through time and space until it collided with Shiva. She attempted to fight its influence, but was overwhelmed and corrupted by it and became obsessed with Lucifer's final desire to destroy Creation. Before she could do too much damage, she was stopped by Shine, and remains trapped in the Bloodstone to this day, twisted into madness by Lucifer's hate. As a god, Shiva was the most powerful of the Dragons after Crash himself. Upon being possessed by Lucifer’s essence, Shiva gained the nigh omnipotent powers of a Celestial, able to achieve virtually any effect desired, including augmenting personal attributes, time and space manipulation, molecular manipulation, energy projection and a range of mental powers. She became able to assume whatever form she wished, but typically held a form similar to her original humanoid form, except that her skin and eyes turned completely red. Her hair also became as flame. 'Techniques' 'Light Dragon' Before absorbing the corrupted essence that granted her virtual omnipotence, Shiva mastered the light element skills of her grandmother and became a Light Dragon. Also known as the Element of Creation, Shiva’s element gave her the ability to create, control, and become light of dazzling brilliance. Upon mastering Light, all of Shiva’s generic god powers became photonic in nature. Light Breath: Shiva would fire a powerful beam of light from her mouth. Light Sense: A telepathy technique. Like her brother/husband Crash, Shiva was powerful enough to be able to listen to the entire Galaxy with this ability Light Move: An ability granting telekinesis. Shiva was strong enough to control massive objects on faraway planets. Light Warp: A teleportation technique where she could appear and disappear in shimmering light. When using her full power Shiva could teleport anywhere in the Galaxy. Light Make: Shiva’s power to create matter from thin air or rearrange matter according to her whims. 'Ultimate' Holy: A technique born of ultimate desire to protect what is dear, Holy will obliterate anyone Shiva considers an enemy while leaving her allies untouched. 'Mad Goddess' Upon absorbing the tainted Celestial essence that once belonged to Lucifer, Shiva was granted so much power that she was driven mad by it. While it shattered her mind and left her prey to the lingering anger and resentment Lucifer had felt during his Fall, it also granted her virtual omnipotence. As the Mad Goddess, Shiva possessed control over space and time limited only by her imagination and fueled by rage and a hatred of all things.